My insane adventure through Halo2
by XxXlucky7
Summary: Due to a freak accident, Dan and his friends are warped to year 2552, on the Cairo station! How long will they survive? Rated M for alot of swearing, and some adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Cairo Station Part 1

Home team advantage

Dan stared out the window of his classroom, it was math class

Ugh… Dan though so boring…

"Ok class, today we will learn about Square roots" The teacher explained

Oh goody….

Dan noticed a strange electrical beam heading towards the class

Whoa…I must be seeing things…

A blinding flash, then nothing

Dan stared…His body…it was so heavy….

He looked at his hand; it was in a green armor…The master chief's suit

He looked around, his friends Gabe, Timothy (Tim for short) and John, And Tiffany, the girl; everyone was dressed in a marine uniform, armor plating and all. Dan played halo2 a lot, and knew almost everything about it,

Dan's head hurt "Ow….you guys alright?"

"Shit, where are we?" John asked

"Dunno, cmon"

Something crackled from the chiefs helmet "Chief…this is Lord Hood, Do you copy, over" It was faint and filled with static; Dan shrugged "Yes Hood?" "We have multiple covenant boarding craft inbound, protect this station" Dan realized where he was, he was on the Cairo!

"Listen, there's no time to explain this, but, we have been warped to the year 2552…We are on a defense grid orbiting earth, follow me if you want to live" Dan started down the stairs, and grabbed 2 Sub-Machine guns (SMGs)

"What the hell are you doing?" Tim shouted "is this some dream or something?"

Tiffany spoke up "You're telling me we're to survive how?"

"That depends" Dan sighed "Can you fire a gun?"

"Yes"

"Then follow me…"

Uh oh! The bad part! Hide the kids!

Everyone formed into a cluster and proceeded down the stairs, Sergeant Johnson's voice crackled onto the Comm. Channel "How's it goin Malta?" Johnson asked….He waited, finally a reply "Standby…their latched! They're goin in standard formation, little bastards up front, big ones in back, good luck Cairo…" They continued on until they hit a locked door, there was a latching noise, as the boarding craft hooked onto the Cairo

"So…what are we supposed to kill?" Gabe asked

The door exploded open, as a mass of covenant troops marched in

"I think that is…" Tim pointed

Everyone stood, dumbstruck as Dan wasted 2 clips from his SMG, and killed every single covenant troop in the area

"What?" Dan shrugged "I'm good at this stuff ya know"

Moving on, everyone stepped over the dead troops, to find another wave

They were pinned down behind the rubble

"I wouldn't suppose you would have any heavy weapons?" John asked a marine

"I'll get that" Tiffany stepped in, with a rocket launcher

"Holy shit!" Dan exclaimed "Where the hell did you find that!"

Tiffany sighed "Typical, its always explosions with you people…" Tiffany threw the rocket launcher to Dan "Go crazy"

1 shot, 5 covenant flew across the corridor

Johnson coughed "Damnit chief! Learn how to aim!"

The next room…

John supplied covering fire while Tim sniped away at the mass of troops from out of the boarding craft

"I suppose you have a better plan?" Gabe looked at tiffany

"No, If the dumbass who got us into this mess could lend a hand" Tiffany looked at Dan

"Watch your mouth, be happy I don't shoot your lips off right now" Dan chuckled "Not like you'd need them, they talk too much anyways"

Gabe sighed "Both of you shut the fuck up! As you can see there's about 5……blue things ahead of us"

Dan continued hosing the grunts down with his SMGs until he was out of ammo "Shit…" Dan dived into the mass and picked up a plasma rifle, and hurried back behind the wall

John got hit in the left arm with a plasma blast, he screamed in pain

"Shit, John you alright? Dan looked over

"Yeah, never been better, damnit that stings"

As the last were cleared everyone looked out of the large window

"Wow….so this is space" Gabe looked out

A marine stared at the Station Malta "Hey check it out, the Malta's already driven off its boarders!"

A woman's voice crackled over the Comm. channel "Malta, what is your status, over"

"I don't believe it! Their retreating, we won!"

It was silent for a moment, then an explosion echoed through the Cairo

The Malta was blown to dust…

"This is bad, real bad" a marine exclaimed

Another wave of covenant came through the door, Tim through a grenade and continued on

This is where it gets fun!

Another hanger bay lie ahead, 5 marines joined Dan, Gabe, John, Tim, and Tiffany

After the last wave was cleaned up, Tim had to find a medkit; He was shot in the chest about 3 times by a plasma rifle

"Don't worry Tim, here" John handed him a pack

They went to the window again

"Uh oh….hey their leaving the Athens…"

A silence…Then another explosion

The Athens was gone too….


	2. Chapter 2

Cairo Station Part 2

Priority Shift

"Sweet Jesus…" Tim looked at the remnants of Athens "How can you destroy a full space station in one shot?

The Comm. Channel kicked up again, it was Lord Hood

"Cortana, assessment"

A voice, like a woman's responded "That explosion came from _inside _the Athens, same as the Malta, the covenant must have brought something with them…a bomb"

"Then they sure as hell brought one here" Lord Hood replied "Chief, Find it"

The bottom door opened, and the two grunts were killed by……..Tiffany?

"Damnit! You took my kill!" Dan looked up at tiffany

"Maybe you should've thought of that _before_ I found the sniper rifle" Tiffany waved the sniper rifle around

"Son of a bitch…" Dan motions his hand forward "Lets move"

"Get the hell out of my armo-"A marine said before being killed by the oncoming elites, the doors opened and everyone wasted the 2 elites left

"……I think its Christmas" Tim looked around at all of the Guns, Snipers, Shotguns, everything!

Dan grabbed a shotgun and some clips for his shotgun, and headed on

For those of you that are wondering, this is what the Team had equipped at the time

Dan

Primary: Battle Rifle

Secondary: Shotgun

Gabe

Primary: Needler

Secondary: Battle Rifle

John

Primary: Dual SMGs

Secondary: Plasma Rifle

Tim

Primary: Rocket Launcher

Secondary: SMG

Tiffany

Primary: Sniper rifle

Secondary: Battle rifle

The team advanced to the Cantina, where grunts had placed two stationary guns on the balcony

"Shit" Gabe looked at tiffany "Can you handle that?"

"Anytime" She shot and killed one of the grunts, before being shot with a plasma blast

"Fuckin-"She knelt over "Little bastard got good aim"

After the room was cleared, everyone advanced on

"Here, take this" Tiffany handed Dan the sniper rifle "Give em hell"

"Your acting like your going to die, get up"

In the next room, there were two grunts and elite, Dan motioned everyone to step back

"Let me handle this one" Dan said pulling out his shotgun

5 seconds later everyone stepped over the bodies of the dead grunts and elite, in the next room Tiffany got revenge on what she called "Son of a bitch alien".

The team advanced on,In the next corridor there was a pathway, and an Airlock, Dan pointed along the path "I'll see you all on the other side"

"What are you talking about?" Gabe asked

"My suit is airtight; you all will die out in space"

"….."

There was only one enemy out in space, elite, with a jetpack, Dan looked at the corpse "Damn…I need me one of those"

Dan admitted it was fun jumping around in Zero-Gee, but he had to focus, the door was around here somewhere

The Comm. Channel kicked up again, the woman again

"Sir, boarders have breached the fire control center, they have a bomb!"

"Can you diffuse it?"

"Yes, but I'll need the chiefs help to make contact with the detonator"


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Earth

Sorry about being away for so long, (explaining would take a good few hours), anyways, I know I know "Lucky, you didn't finish the Cairo!1111". Yes, so? We all know what happened; the real action is on earth! (Yeah ill add chapter 3 later)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the halo2 characters. Part from star wars, don't own that either (I wish!)

Chapter 4, Landing

The pelicans began their approach, it was 10:25 AM, and covenant owned the city…

"Who was first contact?" Dan asked a soldier. "405th out of Diego Garcia." Johnson said over the Comm "But don't expect a big welcome, covenant wiped most of em out before they hit the ground…" He trailed off.

"I found a strange broadcast coming from that carrier" Cortana said" The message just repeats, regret, regret, regret…"

"Catchy" Commander Keyes said "Any idea what it means?"

"Dear Humanity" Johnson started "We regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to earth, and we most definitely regret the corps just blew up our RAGGEDY-ASS FLEET!"

"Hoo-ah!"

"Regret is a name, sergeant, the name of one of the covenants religious leaders, a prophet." Cortana said

"Kilo 13 is hot, recommend mission abort."

"Roger that recon, it's your call sarge"

Johnson thought for a moment "We're goin in….Get tactical marines!"

Hood said over the Crackling comm. Network "Master Chief, get aboard that carrier, secure the prophet of regret".

Dan looked at Gabe and John, they were on his pelican, "You guys ready?"

"…….Yup"

"……mm-hmm"

"30 Seconds out" The pilot looked ahead, and was shocked at what he saw "Stand by to….woah"

It was like a giant spider; Dan looked in horror "my god…"

The scarab charged its beam, and fired onto the other pelican

Tim's voice cracked "Shit! S….hi..t! We….re g…oin..g dow..n! Mayd…a…Ma…ay-" The signal faded

The scarab fired on Dan's pelican, and they went down by a building.

Dan looked around, blurry

"Hey….wake up" Cortana said

"Huh?"

"Pull yourselves together marines!" Johnson shouted

Gabe rubbed his head "Not what I would call the best landing ever"

"Would you rather be in the middle of that thing?" John said back

"Oh yes, our current situation is MUCH better" Gabe grumbled

Dan sighed "Ok, let's go" Dan charged through the doorway "YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan stared at the 7 elites staring him, right in the eyes, with plasma grenades in their hands…

Dan ran back, like, REALLY FRIGGEN FAST

"SHIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was shot in the back by an elite, when he woke up 5 minutes later; he looked at Johnson and said "Where is that bastard?"

Johnson pointed "Behind that truck, we figured you'd like to take care of it…heh, heh."

7 minutes later…

Dan wiped the blood off of his glove "There we go…"

The door broke, and two hunters charged in

"Shit….Shittttt…" John stared

Gabe looked at Dan "Well, I guess this means Dan can do it!"

John looked at Dan also "Yeah Dan, go get him!"

Dan sighed "You guys always give me the best jobs."

Dan grabbed a sniper and instantly shot one in the chest, killing him instantly. The other one lunged at dan, and missed

"Have to do better then that!" Dan said and shot the other hunter in the chest.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

It's like one of those "Oh shit!" Moments.

A/n: Ok, some people have been emailing me about how unrealistic my story is… and it's pretty annoying, so here's my answer

It is a FANFICTION! IT IS NOT TRUE!

How hard is it to fire a gun? Here's Lucky7s 4 easy steps to firing weapons!

Step 1. Reload

Step 2. Aim

Step 3. Fire

Step 4. Repeat….

TA-DA!

Chapter 6

It's like one of those "Oh shit!" Moments.

Dan kicked through the rubble, and the fallen hunters, and looked back "Let's move, guys."

"Can't a pelican pick us up?" Gabe asked

"No" Johnson started towards the door "It wouldn't fit, besides, we have to get to the hotel Zanzibar, The other pelican crashed there, in speaking of which..."

"Second squad this is cortana" Cortana tried to send a message through "Are you there? Over.".

"We're operational maam, barely, our pilots didn't make it…" A soldier responded

"Damnit! Send some rescue over here!" Tim shouted through the Comm.

"We're working on it" Dan said back "Just stay where you are."

Dan picked up a beam rifle and started forword…

Behind a building…

Dan shot at the Jackals and looked back again "Damnit guys!" He shouted at John and Gabe "Give me some backup!"

"Yeah….sure" John Mumbled and picked up a battle rifle

Blah Blah blah…shoot shoot shoot…

The crew headed to the hotel, killing the covenant resistance.

Hotel Zanzibar…

"Where is everyone?" Gabe looked around

"Other side of the building?"

"Guess so…"

The 3 man team headed on, and once they were through the hotel, were greeted by the beachhead…with noone there….?

"Ok…this is getting annoying…" Dan started, and was almost shot by a beam rifle

"What the hell?"

"Get behind here" a voice said and The three went behind 5 broken pillars ontop of eachother, they were greeted by the rest of 2nd squad, the captain, a marine, and Tim and Tiffany.

To be continued….


End file.
